


le SHIELD voit tout, le SHIELD sait tout

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor et Loki partagent une petite soirée au restaurant en grande tenue. Les Avengers les suivent. Qu'est ce que c'est deux là ont ENCORE inventés ? Surtout qu'ils sont habillés comme des dieux quand même (heu....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	le SHIELD voit tout, le SHIELD sait tout

"- THOR !"

Le blond releva le nez du canapé où il jouait avec Clint à super mario kart sans se soucier de l'archer qui avait immédiatement bondit à la rechercher d'une arme qu'il pointait à présent vers la tête du dieu

"- Oui mon frère ?"

"- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

"- Evidement mon Loki. D'ailleurs, je t'attends à 19h devant la porte de la tour, d'accord ?"

Le dieu du Chaos et de la destruction se détendit visiblement.

"- Ho… heu… bien sur mon frère."

Thor eut un grand sourire puis Loki disparu comme il était venu.

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?"

Asgard n'arrivait jamais à garder Loki en laisse plus de quelques jours. Voir semaines au mieux. Odin avait laissé tomber.

Il était incapable de tuer son propre fils et était incapable de le maintenir en détention alors…

Tant que Loki ne tuait plus personne et se contentait d'être simplement pénible avec les terriens, il fermer les yeux.

Ca faisait sauvagement hurler Fury, mais comme Fury n'arrivait pas plus à attraper Loki, sauf quand le dieu le voulait bien…

"- Rien qui te concerne, Ami Barton. Ne t'en fait pas." Rassura Thor avant de reprendre sa manette.

#######################################

Thor sortit de sa chambre.

Il passa devant ses amis qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Pour une fois, Thor ne portait pas son armure mais il portait quand même des vêtements asgardiens.

La tenue était outrageusement riche et pourtant affreusement stricte et digne.

Thor faisait vraiment roi là dedans alors qu'il s'agissait juste de cuir parfaitement taillé, de soie de qualité et de quelques bijoux judicieusement choisit.

"- Natasha, tu baves." Siffla Clint en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

La jeune femme grimaça.

Oui elle bavait ? Mais comment ne pas baver sur CA ?

Le pantalon tellement moulant qu'il semblait avoir été cousu sur Thor, la chemise ouverte presque jusqu'au nombril, la veste une demi taille trop petite, l'espère de manteau étroit aux hanches et qui allaient en s'élargissant tout en dégageant les épaules, les bracelets en or, le collier large ouvragé, le fin cercle d'or sur le front, les clous en rubis aux oreilles (depuis quand Thor avait-il les oreilles percées ?), les bottes de cuir qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux… le tout était un appel au viol. Celui de Thor bien sur.

"- Monsieur Odinson ? Monsieur Laufeyson vient d'arriver. "

Thor vérifia sur l'horloge.

Loki avait cinq minutes d'avance.

"- Parfait. Peux-tu le prévenir que j'arrive, ami des murs ? je crois que tu as son numéro de portable."

"- Bien sur, monsieur Odinson."

"- … Loki à un portable ? Et JARVIS à son numéro ?"

Tony n'en revenait pas.  
Et puis c'était quoi cette tenue ?

Thor prit la boite qu'il avait préparée

"- A demain mes amis. Ne m'attendez pas."

Les Avengers le regardèrent prendre l'ascendeur.  
Puis se ruèrent dans l'autre pour suivre le dieu.

Ca sentait trop le croustillant pour laisser passer.

Thor sortit de la tour sans se soucier des employés qui le regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, ni de ceux qui faisaient un détour pour éviter de s'approcher à moins de 50m de Loki.

Le cadet d'Asgard était aussi bien apprêté que son frère.

Pantalon de cuir noir, bottes à revers en velours vert foncé, veste, manteau, chemise… Il portait l'équivalent en noir et vert des vêtements bleu foncé et écarlates de son frère.

Même les bijoux étaient identiques, à la différence que l'argent remplaçait l'or et l'émeraude les rubis.

Lui aussi avait une boite à la main.

Thor prit la main libre de son frère.

Il la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

Loki rosit délicatement.

Une voiture à cheval se présenta devant la tour.

Les deux frères s'engouffrèrent dedans puis le cab s'éloigna au petit trop.

Les Avengers se ruèrent dans un taxi.

"- SUIVEZ CETTE VOITURE A CHEVAL !"

Un peu secoué de voir QUI était dans son taxi, le conducteur calla une première fois mais la voiture à cheval allait si peu vite qu'ils la rattrapèrent sans peine.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

"- Loki est venu demander à Thor s'il savait quelle date on était."

"- Une célébration Asgardienne ?"

"- Possible, vous avez-vous leur tenues non ?"

"- Et les boites, des cadeaux ?"

"- Je vois que ca…

Les cinq Avengers piapiataient comme des commères.

Un peu halluciné, le pauvre chauffeur écoutait de toutes ses oreilles.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir dans la culture Asgardienne pour le 1er mai ?"

"- Pour les asgardiens, je sais pas, mais pour nous c'est grosso modo le milieu du printemps."

"- Rhaaa, doit y avoir un truc ! JARVIS ! Cherche si le 1er mai corresponds à quelque chose dans la culture nordique.

"- Bien monsieur Stark."

La voix désincarnée faillit faire avoir un accident au pauvre chauffeur.

"- HA ! ILS S'ARRETENT !"

"- Garez-vous !"

Tony jeta négligemment trois billets de mille sur le siège avant puis sortit aussi vite que les autres.

Le taxi récupéra ses billets avec empressement. Il avait gagné son mois là !

Thor offrit sa main à Loki pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture à cheval.

"- Allez vous installer dans un coin et revenez nous cherchez pour 22h. Si nous ne sommes pas là, vous attendrez."

Il donna deux gros billets au cochet qui promit d'être là.

Pour un pareil salaire! Tu m'étonnes !

Loki posa sa main sur le bras de son frère qui ouvrit la marche jusqu'au restaurant.

"- Ces messieurs ont réservés ?"

Le maitre d'hôtel ne haussa même pas un sourcil à la tenue des deux hommes.

Le restaurant était un palace après tout.

"- Deux personnes au nom d'Odinson."

Le maitre d'hôtel n'eut même pas besoin de consulter sa liste. C'était son travail de savoir qui était là chaque soir.

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Le couple suivit le maitre d'hôtel jusqu'à une table ronde pour quatre, comme avait demandé Thor, mais où ils n'étaient que deux.

Thor tira la chaise de Loki pour qu'il s'assoit puis la repoussa derrière lui avant de s'asseoir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reçurent de menu. Thor avait déjà réservé le menu d'avance.

Plus exactement, il avait fournis au restaurant un menu traditionnel avec les ingrédients asgardiens qu'ils n'auraient pas.

On leur servit un vin rouge capiteux qui lui était terrien.

"- Bourgogne, Volnay." Présenta le maitre de cave.

"- Parfait."

"- De la venaison ?" S'étonna Loki.

"- Ca faisait bien longtemps que nous n'en avions mangés"

Loki approuva.

Les entrées leurs furent apportées.

La salade n'avait rien de commun avec ce qui pouvait être trouvé sur terre et son traitement plus étrange encore.

"- J'ai demandé au chef de faire ce qu'il voulait avec les ingrédients."

Loki dévorait mais avec toute la dignité tranquille d'un prince.  
Tout aussi retenu, Thor montrait qu'il n'était pas qu'un paysan mal élevé.

"- Grand réussit mon frère. Etonnant, mais original. C'est délicieux."

Thor eut un grand sourire.  
Il tendit le bras pour attraper la main de son frère puis lui caresser la paume.

Le sourire tendre de Loki manqua faire avoir une attaque aux Avengers.

Ils avaient un peu galérés pour rentrer, mais après quelques menaces du style "c'est Loki qu'est ce que vous ferez s'il tente de détruire le restau, hein ?" Ils avaient eut une table dans un coin d'où ils pouvaient observer sans être vu.

"- On dirait vraiment un rendez vous galant."

"- Arrête Clint. Ils sont FRERES !"

"- Steve, sérieux, ils sont PAS frères. Loki est adopté.

"- Maiiiiis. C'est malsain !"

"- Qu'est ce qui n'st pas malsain entre eux de toute façon ?"

"- Ta gueule Tony."

"- La ferme le poulet."

"- Les enfants, moins de bruit."

"- Coulson ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Le SHIELD sait tout, le SHIELD voit tout et quand il sait pas, il invente."

Les deux dieux avaient entamés leur viande après leur poisson.

Les petites caresses sur les mains avaient laissés la place à de petits baisers discrets et des jeux de pieds sous la table.

De l'autre coté de la salle, les Avengers n'en pouvaient plus.

Ils leur faisaient QUOI les deux zozos là ?

Finalement, le repas prit faim.

Thor paya rubis sur l'ongle, puis le couple remonta dans sa voiture jusqu'à un hotel.

Les Avengers prirent la chambre juste à côté qu'ils désertèrent très vite pourtant.

Les cris caractéristiques qui provinrent rapidement de la chambre des deux dieux les chassa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

############################################

L'intégralité des Avengers plus, Fury, Coulson et Hill observèrent Thor rentrer de sa nuit agités avec un regard d'aigle.

"- Bonne soirée ?"

Thor en sursauta presque.

Il portait les même vetements que la veille mais à part les boucles d'oreilles avait retiré les bijoux.

"- Ho, salutation, mes amis ! Vous voila levé de bon matin !"

"- Ouai, ouai. Alors ta soirée ?"

"- Excellente bien sur !"

"- Tu vas peut-être nous expliquer alors ?"

Un peu interdit, Thor ne comprenait pas.

"- Expliquer quoi, Ami Stark ?"

"- Ca t'arrive souvent de sortir avec Loki comme ça ?"

De plus en plus perplexe, Thor semblait vraiment perdu.

"- Et bien… Oui, évidement. Et puis nous étions le 1er mai. Les terriens ne fêtent pas ce type d'événements ?"

"- …. Quel événement ?"

"- Et bien les anniversaires de mariage bien sur. Il est important de resserrer les unions chaque année !"

"- … Anniversaire de… mariage ?"

Thor comprit soudain.

"- Ha oui ! Evidement. Vous ne devez pas savoir. Loki et moi sommes mariés depuis plus de deux milles ans !"

"- … Pardon ? Mais…. Vous êtes frères !"

"- Et alors ?"

"- Ben… heu… C'est de l'inceste quand même."

"- Je ne connais pas cette notion, ami Rogers. "

"- Il veux dire que les terriens voient d'un mauvais œil les relations entre membres proches d'une même famille. Mais contrairement aux humains, les Asgardiens ne souffrent pas de dégénérescences génétiques lorsqu'ils produisent des rejetons entres membres proches de la même famille. Il n'y a que les relations parents/enfants qui sont proscrites." Expliqua Loki en se matérialisant. "J'en ai pour deux jours pour préparer mon déménagement." Prévint le dieu du chaos avant d'embrasser son frère sur les lèvres.

Thor lui sourit avec amour.

"- D'accord."

"- Ho, Stark, je m'installe ici dans 48h. Habituez vous à la notion. Ha ! Et j'ai un chat aussi."

Et il disparu, laissant les Avengers s'étrangler à moitié.

"- THOR ?!"

"- Et bien quoi, amis ? J'ai réussit à me réconcilier avec mon frère. Vous devriez être heureux. Il ne causera plus de problèmes et j'ai retrouvé mon époux. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !"

Fury grogna.

"- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver marié à se sociopathe ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Ho, quand un asgardien entre dans l'âge adulte, il doit choisir sa moitié le jour même. Lorsque j'allais choisir Sif, une amie d'enfance, j'ai remarqué que Loki n'était pas là alors je n'ai pas réfléchit et je l'ai appelé. Et… Et… tout était décidé."

"- … Et il était OU ton frère ?"

"- A l'infirmerie avec une lance elfique dans le dos. Le mari de la donzelle qu'il avait séduite ne courait pas vite mais il était précis à la lance. Et mon frère ne savait pas encore se téléporter. Au fait, ami Stark, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le chat de mon frère, c'est un adorable chaton de feu. Il est bien éduqué et n'a pas mit le feu à quoique ce soit depuis au moins…. Quatre siècles !"

Tony lacha un gémissement de fin du monde.  
Mais qu'on l'achève !

Et puis Fury aussi, il faisait tache à baver sur le tapis.


End file.
